Ebaeko
The Ebaeko are intelligent crustaceanoid aliens that deeply regret the fact that their most readily notable feature for aliens is the ridiculous shape of their thin heads. Perhaps because of this, they have evolved into a reclusive, slightly anti-social civilization in regard to their cosmic neighbors. Thanks to the different working of their brains, the Ebaeko culture has no place for art or abstractedness. These are creatures that truly believe everything they do must have a practical purpose. They spend most of their time dedicating to science and the seek of knowledge, but their idea of what constitutes science differs so much from other races that it has refrained them from keeping a strong presence in the Multistellar Research Conglomerate and other organizations. From the Ebaeko point of view, even science-minded species such as the Atrenids are regarded as over-imaginative, slightly crazy but sympathetic fellows. The Gyddai are regarded by them as pompous idiots, and the feeling is mutual. The Ebaeko may seem a lot arrogant at first, but they do respect their alien neighbors and admit that they share with the Ebaeko the ever-lasting seek for purpose in a chaotic and unorganized universe, and that is the trait the Ebaeko value the most. The Gyddai's bellicose tendencies and love of entertainment are the main source of despise between the two species. Biology Ebaeko have evolved in the sea from a planktonic species. This is also a source of racial mocking from Gyddai humorists, much to the Ebaeko's frustration. They still go through a planktonic larval stage, though nowadays it is always spent in artificial aquariums rather than the dangerous wild ocean. Adult Ebaeko can be anywhere from three feet to over twelve feet tall, since they never really stop growing as long as enough food is available. They can feed on practically anything, but prefer cultivated algae. The Ebaeko have brains divided on two different organs: one exclusively used for storing memories (which is located in the chest cavity) and one for processing information (located in the head). This may have evolved out of the need to make their heads not too heavy once they came out of the water. The resulting system is highly efficient, although the physical distance the neural impulses need to travel between the two brains causes them to have relatively slow reflexes and rationalization. This, along with the relative small size of their brains when compared to the huge neural system of the Gyddai, has inspired the Gyddai government to publish demeaning propaganda about the Ebaeko’s supposed lack of intellect. As they keep growing throughout life, the brain tissue grows proportionally and the Ebaeko tend to get more intelligent the older they get. The average lifespan for this species is relatively low; about the equivalent of 40-50 Earth years. Despite the invertebrate look, they have internal skeletons that get stronger as their bodies grow. They also have a hydrogen-filled bladder above the processing brain, to keep the head lighter Culture Females usually take the leader roles in Ebaeko society. The Ebaeko language mirrors the methodical nature of its speakers. Each letter corresponds to one phoneme and no more than one, grammatical rules have no exceptions and they prefer the use of basic words over the creation of new ones (for example, a restaurant will be referred to as a "place to eat") Individual names also follow the principle of practicability: an Ebaeko first name is their job (like Architect, Engineer, Physician, Garbageman, whatever). Second comes the individual name. The third name is their birthdate, and is usually omitted when they're speaking to each other personally because the rough age of an individual can be readily inferred from their size. In written documents, however, it is very important to list the birthdate, for it has to do with how much said individual can be trusted in judgement, since Ebaeko get more intelligent the older they get. If it so happens that there are more than one Ebaeko of the same profession, name and age, a registry number is added like it was a fourth name. Technology Those who may think the Ebaeko's lack of abstract thought would make them terrible inventors will be surprised to know that this is one of the most inventive of species. This is because living in a culture devoid of art, sports and entertainment; they spend literally all of their time thinking about practical problems and how to solve them, as well as studying science. Just because they stay away from purely theoretical (or worse: speculative) science doesn't mean they don't give enough importance to collecting and analyzing data. They just do it with the most immediate practical goal ready in mind. History and Colonization The dawn of Ebaeko civilization occurred around three million years ago, making them a post-Merge civilization and quite skeptic of the strange ancient stories that seem to populate the mythology of older aliens. After discovering the principles of FTL travel, the Ebaeko have spread quite quickly over the galaxy. They often settle down big stations and communication posts on uninhabitable systems, in order to avoid unnecessary conflict with aliens. Their interest in planetary colonization is minimal, and they can live perfectly well in rogue city ships and space stations. Relationship with other species The Ebaeko are currently on good terms with the Salsenes, Zyrothans, Atrenids, Banshaens, Archimedeans and most Tahawes; on bad terms with the Kerarans and on terrible terms with the Gyddai. Although they are peaceful toward each other, the Ebaeko find communication with the Banshaens to be quite frustrating. They also consider the Flesh Thieves an abomination that should be eliminated Like most sapients they tend to prefer peace over war, but will not retreat from making use of their advanced technology against species which they view as a threat. Despite what appears to be an anti-social, even arrogant nature on their part, the Ebaeko can also be quite generous. They have the tradition to present technological gifts to every new species they encounter upon first contact, thus breaking the tension and helping to establish peace. Even though their reclusive tendencies and lack of humor will probably never let them become true friendly allies; they manage to avoid many battles by keeping (almost) no secrets regarding the new devices they develop. True alliances are rare for the Ebaeko. They view a political alliance as a temporary agreement made to solve a particular problem at the moment. When discussing territorial treaties, the Ebaeko are not demanding. They will often allow their opponents to settle down on the most resourceful planets without battling; under the conditions that the Ebaeko stations be allowed to continue there and to make use of X tons of material taken from comets and similar bodies every year, etc... And that, if the system is threatened, the Ebaeko will join forces with the colonists to defend it. This is usually considered reasonable There are tougher cases however: when dealing with a species they consider dangerous to the well-being of their own, the Ebaeko will do none of their usual diplomacy. Species they consider reprehensible but not immediately intimidating, such as the Gyddai; will be merely avoided and ignored. Species which they consider and immediate threat like the Flesh Thieves will be declared war on. And though these instances are rare, when the Ebaeko do declare war they mean war: with several attacks planned at regular schedule and almost no peace negotiations to go on. Renegades Although technically belonging to the same species, the following cultures do not operate under the Ebaeko government and could be considered a different civilization for all practical purposes The Bookkeepers The Bookkeepers are considered rebels and idiots under the Ebaeko government. They are a nomadic organization devoted to the acquirement and appreciation of books and works of fiction in general. This is considered wrong under their purely practical and rational minds, which condemn all forms of art as pointless, unproductive and downright crazy. Although the conformation of the Ebaeko brain makes it completely impossible for them to understand the value of more abstract forms of art, such as music; literature is an art logical enough to please the most radical among their kind. The Bookkeepers are completely obsessed with stories and dedicate their lives to the collecting and studying of them. The other Ebaeko divide their opinions over whether the Bookkeepers are insane and dangerous or just insane Ebagalim The Ebagalim species originated as a group of Ebaeko that decided to transfer their minds to machine bodies. Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients